


Sketches and Cake

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2015 Edition) [15]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: ;P, Another fic request from my one friend, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I tend to do that, I'm pretty sure the reader is referred to as she but I could be wrong, Reader-chan doesn't have a defined personality, Sorry Not Sorry, light angst probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: You don't know where Renee is taking you, but she says it'll be fun...





	Sketches and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 01/18/2015
> 
> The little hyphen (-) is when people are saying Reader-chan's name. This was before I knew the [Y/N] thing.

You quietly look up from your note taking as sensei announces the end of class. As you gather your things, as it IS the end of the school day, you glance over to your friend. She's scrawling away in her notebook again. But unusually, she glances up at you with a strange look in her eye.

"I want you to come with me," she says, but you don't understand was she means as she has already gone back to her notebook. You sigh quietly, resolved to follow her to wherever she wanted to go with you. When she's finally packed up, the two of you exit the classroom, and she leads you down an unfamiliar hallway. It's strange, but you've never noticed this particular way before, despite having been going to Ouran Academy for almost a year now.

It takes many twists and turns before she leads you into a room you had heard was long since abandoned. "Renee?" You question softly, gazing at the door in bewilderment.

"Welcome, ladies," a silky voice greets you, and you whip around to see a pair of cold, hardened eyes staring at you through a pair of thick lenses.

"Good afternoon, Kyoya-senpai," Renee replied pleasantly. "I'll be sitting with Takashi and Mitskuni, today, so please take care of -." The bespectacled teen nodded politely, and Renee left your side to sit with her boyfriend and his cousin.

You sighed nervously and shuffled your feet. This was obviously the famous Host Club that every girl raved about, though you could never understand why. It was just a group of boys that girls payed to flirt with them; it was similar to prostitution. Kind of...

"Hello, -," Kyoya smiled pleasantly, but a chilling aura made you uncomfortable in his presence. "Which host would you like to sit with today?"

"I don't know," you responded rather quietly. This was all so very strange. Why hadn't you just said no and let Renee go on her merry way?

"Maybe I should explain better. This is the Host Club. Here we have Tamaki, the princely type. He's very popular with the ladies." A vague gesture was made to a blonde sitting on a couch with a group of girls. "There's Mori and Honey, the wild and Lolita shio types." Another wave to Renee's boyfriend and his little cousin. "Renee, the dreamy type." How odd. Renee always seems so reserved and thoughtful to you. "There's Haruhi, the natural type. Be warned, though. He's quite blunt." A general motion towards a brunette seated near the back of the room. "Hikaru and Kaoru, our devilish types, and their brotherly love act." You felt your face flush at this. Two young redheaded boys seemed much too close for brothers in a natural relationship... But they were very handsome and interesting to watch... "And lastly, there's me, the cool type."

You glance around the room almost shyly. Part of you wants to be safe and pick Renee. She's a girl and you know her pretty well. Some other part of you wants to be a bit adventurous and pick the twins. Really, what harm could it do to WATCH twins play with each other. It was called an act, right? But a little part of you just looked at that princely type fellow and swooned.

Maybe he was just handsome, but his eyes were just so amazing! Those violet-blue orbs were drawing you in. You just wanted to run your fingers through his silky blonde hair... Oh, and what if he was as princely and romantic as Kyoya had made him out to be?

You decided to go with that part of your brain, ignoring the other parts that screamed Tamaki was a fake and a heartbreaker. "I'll go with Tamaki-san, please." Kyoya nodded with an all-knowing smile. He glanced discreetly at his watch and smiled gently at you.

"He should be finished with his current appointments now anyway. He won't have any for another thirty minutes. Please, follow me, -," he announced. The dark-haired teen quietly led you to the blonde. "Tamaki, this is -. She's your new appointment. Renee brought her." Tamaki blinked in surprise and smiled.

"Really? How very nice to meet you, Princess!" He greeted you cheerfully, and you extended your hand to shake. Much to your surprise, he used his grip on your hand to pull you into the seat next to him. Then he gently kissed your knuckles before meeting your eyes with his own. You blushed slightly at the pleasurable attention. Those violet eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly covered it with a charming smile. "You have very beautiful eyes, -. I'm very glad you chose to see me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Tamaki-san," you reply rather softly, surprising yourself. The way he was gazing at you made you feel so strange inside...

"So," he grinned brightly and sat up straighter. "Would you like some tea?" You shake your head quietly, a gentle smile gracing your lips. Tamaki's voice was very soothing. It had such a calming affect... "How you know Miss Renee, Princess?"

"We're friends in the same class," you answer.

"Is that so?" He seemed to get rather depressed for some reason. "Everyone gets more time with my daughters but me!" He wailed and retreated to a nearby corner. "Mommy! Tell me it isn't true!" You stare on in a twisted form of amusement. Okay, so this wasn't really what you were expecting, but it was still entertaining all the same.

"Yes, DADDY. - and the twins get more time with Renee and Haruhi than you," Kyoya declared coldly. You immediately realize that he's unhappy at being referred to as a woman, which is also quite amusing. "You're being a terrible host. Stay with your client." Tamaki gave a short cry of protest before sullenly standing. Suddenly, he sparked with newfound energy and leapt back to the couch you were sitting on.

"I'm terribly sorry, Princess! Some things just upset me so. Such as how you have now come to see me sooner. How could you torment me by withholding such beauty from my eyes?" He questioned, seemingly in a great deal of despair. You blush quietly and gaze away, his eyes too intense. How was it that he seemed so immediately taken with you?

It was as though you had been slapped with a ton of bricks. A sharp, distinct chill ran down your spine as you were forced to remember... This was all just an act. He was being paid to say these things.

"-?" Tamaki asked softly when he realized he had lost your attention. "I'm sorry. Was it something I said?" You lower your head shamefully. This was ridiculous. Why had Renee brought you here?

"No, Tamaki-san. You said exactly what you needed to," you whisper and quietly gather your things. After bowing respectfully, you turning to leave.

Suddenly, your hand was wrapped within someone else's grip. You turned to see Tamaki standing there, only a head or so taller than you. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, his lips downturned. Even in a rather solemn expression he was handsome. A small part of your brain focused on the fact that his hand seemed to perfectly mold around yours.

He quickly removed his eyes from yours and turned his head away, almost embarrassedly. His gorgeous bangs swept over his eyes, obscuring them from your view. His back stiffened with resolve, and he licked his lips in anticipation for his next words.

"If you haven't already learned, I'm not a very subtle person. I try to be very straight forward, so that others don't get confused about how I feel! And so I just wanted you to know, I always tell the truth," he started firmly but in a kind and enjoyable way. You realized that you prefer his lively way of speaking over the monotonous voices of business men and servants.

You open your mouth to speak, but he quickly moves on, cutting you off. "I didn't say anything that I didn't believe to be true! You are very beautiful, and I'm rather saddened that I haven't met you before. You seem to be very nice, and you must be a good person if Miss Renee chooses to enjoy your company!" His kind words immediately silence anything you had even thought of saying. The words die on your tongue as you search for how to properly respond.

Tamaki gently brings your hand back to his mouth and kissed the knuckles lightly. "Please, -, I would be honored if you would stay with me until the end of your appointment." You give him no resistance as he gently guided you back to your previous seat. After placing your bag back underneath the nearby coffee table and delicately crossing your ankles, you look up once again to meet Tamaki's eyes.

"Tamaki-san, you are very strange indeed," you murmur. A soft smile pulls at your lips.

The two of you delve into light conversation, and Tamaki only occasionally throws in a little extra compliment on your beauty or intelligence and grace.

-{[( )]}-

Class had only just gotten our for the day when you hear a sudden shout, "-!" You turn at your name to see Tamaki once again. He holds up a finger in a silent request for a moment and quickly places his hands on his knees, greedily gulping in large amounts of air.

"Tamaki-san? Did you run here all the way from class?" You ask with wide eyes. The blonde nodded shakily before straightening as best he could.

"-, please. I would greatly enjoy it if you would continue to visit the Host Club!" He announced. Blushing slightly, you hold your belongings closer to your chest. A strange little flutter arises in your stomach.

"Alright. But today I would like to have the twins as my hosts." Tamaki's face promptly fell.

"Whaaaaaaatttttt?!" He whined. "But I wanted to be your host!" You turn your head slightly to watch as he disappeared for the nearest corner. Vaguely, you realize he's pushing a small rubber ball back and forth.

"If I promise to request you tomorrow, will you calm down?" You deadpan. The violet-eyed host instantly brightened, coming back to your side in an instant.

"Of course, Princess! Allow me to walk you there," he offered. You smile again.

"Alright."

-{()}-

The twins were in the middle of there act when Kyoya had appeared. It had felt rather strange, sitting there with the twins. Their style of hosting was quite... Different, one should say. One moment they would be pleasantly conversing with you, and the next they would be wrapped up in their own little world and each other's arms. How very, very... Different.

"I believe that you should attend to our king," the bespectacled host had said. "He's taken quite an interest in you, and having you sit with the twins is too distracting for him." You had glanced over quickly, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true. Yet, there Tamaki was, staring right at you from behind a couch.

The second your eyes met his, it was like a bucket of cold water had been poured down your backs. The blonde teen instantly began to babble, and you were sure you face looked bright as a cherry tomato.

Why would he do something so embarrassing? Staring at you in public like that! Why should he even care? He barely knew you, and you certainly didn't know him!?

It seemed like time had come to a still as soon as the twins had rested their elbows on either of your shoulders. One had begun to rub his forehead against your cheek in a very catlike manner, and the other had nuzzled your neck. The position was highly inappropriate for barely even knowing them, and yet here they were!

Tamaki was frozen, and so were you, a wildfire blush across your cheeks. Almost instantly, the blonde host king sprinting across the room, shouting at the 'devilish' twins. The redheaded teens quickly moved away from your person with barely a moment to escape the violet eyed teen's wrath. As soon as the twins were gone, you let out a breath you hadn't known you were holding in and hurriedly gathered your things, making to leave as fast as possible.

-{[( )]}-

You were eating lunch with Renee, as had become usual since you became friends. It was silent at your table, also usual. And she was scribbling away in her notebook. Usual.

She looks up from her notebook for a few seconds and frowns at you, another gleam in her eye. "You have to go back, again," she says. "He's become depressed. He won't talk, and he can't look at the twins." It takes you a moment, as you stare at her white stuffed bear.

"Tamaki-san?" You reply. "I don't even really know him. Why would he be so upset?"

Renee rolls her eyes and turns back to her notebook. "He's a very expressive person. And very dramatic as well. Also, he's quite clingy. I believe he has abandonment issues."

"But WHY is he so attached to me?" You huff.

"You've sparked his interest. You did something or said something that caught his eye. If I remember correctly, his rant the first day he saw you was about you being a woman of something more than superficial. You aren't an empty person, -. You want things that are real. You don't enjoy lies and false words," she summarized. Your eyes widened in surprise.

Tamaki liked you because you had refused his affections when you thought they were untrue. When you stood up to leave, you instantly made yourself a person of interest.

Renee continued as though she hadn't said anything important. "If you don't come back today, I think he'll spiral into another depression." It was your turn to frown.

"I would like to return to the Host Club today," you nod. "I won't request the twins, but I won't request Tamaki. The others hosts aren't as bad, right?"

"You should be fine."

-{[( )]}-

So maybe it hadn't been the best idea to request Kyoya...

The teen was cold, and his smiles false. He remained generally pleasant during conversation, but his eyes radiated an unmatched coldness that you had only received from business men. Remembering something your father did with clients when they were over, you suggested a game of chess.

You were mildly surprised and irritated to find that Kyoya was deliberately making bad moves as to let you win. So you deliberately gave him distractions, and moved his pieces when he wasn't looking, giving him the win. He actually looked quite astonished when he found that he had won the game.

Kyoya chuckles and gives you a genuine smile, "I'm not actually sure who won."

"We let each other win. Let's play a real game." And that you did. It was rather fun when he was really trying. He won, but neither of you seemed to mind.

"It was a pleasure to play with you, -," Kyoya grins.

"And you as well!" Kyoya leaned to the side a little to look over your shoulder.

"It appears we have an audience."

You tilt your head back and look over your shoulder to find Tamaki and the twins watching you. A blush rapidly fills your cheeks.

"It was lovely to play with you," you declare quickly as you gather your things. "But I believe I need to go home." Kyoya smirks knowingly.

"Yes, of course."

-{[( )]}-

And maybe Mori and Honey weren't the best selections either...

Renee was seated with Haruhi today, sketching as always. You hadn't expected this when you chose Mori and Honey as your hosts. Now, it just felt awkward.

"So what kind of things do you like, Honey-san?" You ask politely. The blonde teen practically shot from his seat with a pink stuffed bunny in his arms.

"I love Usa-chan! And Takashi! And Miss Renee! And I like cake, and pocky, and..." He lists things off quickly. You sweat drop as he begins to skip about the tables and couches, rambling away.

"O-oh, my..." You whisper. Mori's lips twitch up into a grin.

"You know, I had that exact same reaction," Renee relays quietly, appearing at your side. "That's one question you don't ask any of the hosts." Mori turns his smile to his girlfriend.

"Mouse," he greets.

"Good afternoon, Takashi," Renee blushes. She clutches her stuffed bear closer to her chest and gives a shy smile, also tucking a lock of caramel hair behind her ear. "You should probably stop him soon." She tilts her head toward Honey. Mori's face settles back into an expressionless mask.

"Mitskuni," he grunts. The brown eyed host stops in his tracks and pouts.

"Sorry. Sometimes I tend to ramble," he frowns and returns to the couch with tears in his eyes.

"It's all right, really," you respond. "Do you have a favorite flavor of cake?" Apparently, that wasn't a safe question either because as Honey lights up, Mori and Renee both pale.

"I love all KINDS of cake! Strawberry is my absolute favorite! But I also love chocolate, and key lime, and birthday, and marble, and red velvet, and..."

-{[( )]}-

You had quickly decided that sitting with Haruhi had probably been the safest thing you could have done.

He was pleasant, polite, and naturally very nice to chat with. The two of you had drank tea and talked about all kinds of non-specific topics like the weather and American gas prices. Although on the shorter side, Haruhi wasn't a bad looking young man. He was somewhat plain, but his character very-well made up for that.

Then the twins came along... And Haruhi got mad at something they said... And suddenly, he had the scariest expression and was screaming at them whilst chasing them around the room. And that's how you ended up alone, smiling at nothing in particular and drinking cold tea...

-{[( )]}-

You were somewhat surprised that requesting Renee got you sent to a special room. You sat quietly, twiddling you fingers as you watched a projection screen from your seat in the room just next to Music Room Three.

"As I am a girl," Renee's voice called from above, being projected through a speaker system. "Our clients don't request me much. As such, we try to make this a unique, and memorable experience for all of our guests! Please enjoy, The Dreamy Type!"

You bite your lip to hold in laughter. What is this- a movie?

A projector splays a neatly drawn image on to the screen. It was a nice sketch of Renee, holding her famous white stuffed bear. Renee's voice returned. "That's me, Renee Clearview! I'm the dreamy type. I was given this title for my endless imagination and hopes for the future as an artist. I refuse to take over my father's company, giving me a rather outlandish dream."

Another image appeared, this time of Mori and Honey. "The tall one is Morinozuka Takashi, the wild type, and his height-impaired partner and cousin is Haninosuka Mitskuni, the Lolita shio type! They're a rather odd duo. Mori has sworn his undying allegiance to Honey to protect him and serve him. It's actually really-" there was a slightly muffled whisper fight before Renee's voice returned. "Honey lives for sweets and things that are cute, but don't be fooled! He's a real karate kid!" Another sketch appear of Honey standing in the middle of a circle of bloody bodies and fire. His stuffed bunny was abandoned off to the side, and it seemed like the city in the background was also on fire.

You mentally sweatdrop and wait patiently for the next sketch, which appeared to be the twins. "These are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Don't let them fool you either! While they're both equally handsome, intelligent, and mischievous, they can be as different as night and day. Of course, you can take that however you want to. I know they always do." Another odd sketch appeared of the twins in police outfits- jackets open, shirts partially unbuttoned, belt buckles undone- with one twin- you guess Hikaru- holding a whip and paddle and the other holding multiple pair of handcuffs.

"Ren-chan! That's completely inappropriate!" One of the twins- probably Kaoru- shouts.

"You can't show our clients that sketch!" Hikaru added. They were rapidly silenced by Kyoya.

"That picture alone made more money than any of your art books combined." There was a long pause.

"Girls are crazy mother-"

"Okay!" Renee cut in. You soon realized that this was a recorded message and that no one was actually talking to you specifically... How rude...

A cute sketch of a little chibi Haruhi appeared. "This is Fujioka Haruhi, our natural type. He's fun to chat with and he loves to shop for groceries! Don't mess with his dad, though!" The interesting second piece made its appearance, depicting a man dressed like a woman who was apparently Haruhi's father beating Tamaki into the ground with his purse mercilessly.

Finally, a sketch appeared of someone you had never met before. She had lovely chocolatey eyes and caramel hair tied back with a licorice ribbon. The girl look super sweet. "That's Renge, the hosts' lady manager! She's really smart, and she knows lots of stuff that no one else cares abo- I mean, is knowledgable about. Love you, Renge, but when you go into otaku mode..." The second sketch showed the lady manager atop a mountain of manga books with the hosts looking in fear while she appeared to be madly cackling.

Then it was Kyoya's turn. His sketch was very nice, actually portraying his genuine smile other than his fake, pleasant smile. "Here's Kyoya, the cool type and co-creator of the Host Club. He manages the Host Club's funds and helps organize most of our costume days and dances! He's really smart, and I doubt that you'll ever meet someone so dedicated."

Kyoya's voice came shortly after Renee's summary. "You make it appear as though I'm dedicated to this lot of idiots. I'm here to earn profits."

"We love you, too!" the hosts chorused.

"But don't upset Kyoya either because we don't call him the shadow king for nothing..." The next sketch was rather intimidating, you noticed, as you resisted the urge to hide. Kyoya's glasses obscured his eyes from view, and his lips were curved up into a predatory grin. He seemed to be leaning toward the viewer, coming off the page almost realistically.

"Then there's Tamaki Suoh, the French student who came up with the idea for a Host Club. He's the self-proclaimed King and president. He can be a bit melodramatic, but his heart is in the right place. He means what he says, and he's an honest to God good guy."

"Awwwww," the hosts cooed, though they sounded stranger than the rest of the recording.

"That is, unless you mess with one of his own. Then you need to watch your back." The next picture was of Tamaki full on attacking some guys... With roses?

You dully notice that the lights have been turned back on- since when were they off?- when voices appear from behind you.

"That was a really good slide show. I wonder why-" one voice started.

"People don't want to see it more? The art is excellent, and it's an even better way to know the hosts than just chatting with them," an almost identical one finished. One thought rang through your heads: the twins.

"You guys..." You pause for a moment to measure your words. "You guys have never actually dressed like that or done anything like that, right?" You question, turning to the auburn-hair Hitachiin boys. One immediately turned scarlet- you assume Kaoru-, and the other angrily looks over your shoulder. You turn back around, surprised to see Renee has appeared in front of you... And so has a table... And tea set... You just sweatdrop.

"I only drew that picture because I was tired. My mind makes up weird crap when I'm tired," Renee shrugged nonchalantly. "Would you like tea, -?"

"No, thank you..."

-{[( )]}-

Soon, you had started a routine with the hosts. Every day of the week you sat with a different host (or pair of hosts), except for the twins. It went something like this:

Tamaki- Monday

Kyoya- Tuesday

Haruhi- Wednesday

Renee- Thursday (thankfully, you didn't have to see the video every time you requested her...)

Mori & Honey- Friday

Tamaki loved being your first choice for a host. He loved to sit with you and chat with you about anything and everything he could. You always drank tea from home when you were with him, and soon you felt comfortable enough to start bringing him sweets.

It didn't matter how much you told him not to, he always thanked you for the delicious cookies or brownies and wanted to share with you. It wasn't like you were going to refuse sweets.

Then one day, he made his own cake, and he wanted to share with you. Of course, he wanted to do it his own way. He insisted that he feed you the cake, and you couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes (why wasn't THAT in Renee's little presentation?!) so you ended up with Tamaki forking cake into your mouth. Until you got some frosting on your lip.

Tamaki gently cradles your chin and lifts your face as he leans in. Startled, you lean away until your back is stuck against the armrest. Tamaki looms over you and stared at you with his intense violet gaze.

"You've got a little something," he murmurs and quietly wipes at it with his thumb. But it won't come off apparently... Your face is already scarlet when Tamaki finally realized what he's doing- which was leaning in closer. You quickly push him away and sprint from the room.

You didn't come to the host club the next day, and you didn't request Tamaki the next week.

-{[( )]}-

You were waiting for Renee outside the Host Club one afternoon. She had agreed to hanging out with you today after school, and she was going to show you to her favorite cafe. But first, she had to get out of the host club.

It hadn't taken you a while to realize at first, but there was distinct wailing coming from within Music Room Three. Curiously, you open the door and peek in. Tamaki is at the center of the room, sobbing dramatically into a couch cushion.

"I RUINED IT!" He cried. Your heart ached for him. What was wrong? You had gotten so close before he.. He... Your face turns crimson. "I totally scared her off! She hasn't been back for over a week! A WEEK! SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK ALL BECAUSE I'M SUPER STUPID AND I WAS JUST TRYING TO- AND IT WASN'T PERVERTED AT ALL- BUT SHE RAN- I-I MISS HER!"

"I think you're wrong, Senpai," Haruhi sighed. "Sure, I think you may have startled her a bit, but when she gets over her shock, I'm sure she'll come back."

"IF SHE GETS OVER IT!" He screamed.

"Tamaki-senpai, as -'s best friend, I can assure you, she doesn't think any less of you. In fact, I think she's confused about her own feelings. You just gave her a scare. This is her first kiss we're talking about here. Even I wouldn't let you take that over something as stupid as frosting on my lip," Renee debated. You steam up in a fiery blush as you realize that YOU'RE the topic of discussion. YOU'RE the one Tamaki is wailing about.

You close the door quietly, and after fighting off your blush, you come to a resolution.

-{[( )]}-

The hosts had been planning this dance for the few months that you had been a client at the Host Club, and Tamaki had even given you a special invitation, made specially by him. The dance was the same as the ones they apparently hosted every spring. All of the hosts female clients would be there, and there were bound to be fights over the handsome young teens.

You push you way through the crowd, smoothing down your dress as you go. It's a lovely thing; it fits nicely at the torso and flares at the waist. The fabric is also such a pretty color- your favorite color, you might add- and the little white rose in your hair sets off the whole outfit perfectly.

The hosts are already lined up at the grand stairs at the front of the ballroom, grand spot lights shining on them. Renee is not with the hosts, as she is a female, but she was specially given Mori's first dance so that made up for it. As Tamaki and Kyoya finish their beautiful speech, the chandeliers above you turn on, giving the whole room a gorgeous glow and the night is off. The hosts make their way down to the tables, but you make your move, immediately snagging Tamaki before he could be whisked away by some other girl.

"W-what?" He gasps as you pull him towards the stairs and out on to a balcony. "-?!" You push him against the railing of the balcony, noting the way the stars seem to reflect from his eyes.

"Renee told me that I've caught your interest," you pause to blush. "Well, you've caught mine." You grabbed his silk tie and pull him forward, making you lips crash together in such a beautiful mess. Tamaki is stiff at first, and you think that you've made a mistake. You open your eyes to stare into his and are about to pull away, but his eyes slide to a close and he hums in delight and pleasure. You break away slightly for air, both of you panting slightly.

The butterflies in your stomach are back, the ones you've been feeling for weeks. Your face feels hot, and your knees go weak as Tamaki gives you a breathless grin. You release the boy's tie and slide your arms around his neck, a warm feeling racing through you when he rests his hand you your hips.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asks quietly and leans closer. You grumble for a moment and look away in an ashamed manner. Honestly, you were in high school already! You should have had you first kiss by now and- "It was mine, too." You look back up into those gorgeous purple orbs for a second, speechless. You soon realize that what you want to communicate doesn't take words, and you use the arms you have around his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

-{[( )]}-

[EPILOGUE]

It had been a week since the dance, and you couldn't stop smiling. You smiled happily and did a little dance as you entered the Host Club.

"Good morning, -," Kyoya greeted politely and you just nodded.

"Hello," the twins smiled devilishly which you ignored for the sake of your own happiness.

"Hello!" You respond brightly as you pass. "Good afternoon, Mori-kun, Honey-kun, Renee!" The three nodded, with Honey waving enthusiastically and Renee smirking knowingly.

You walk right through the club room, ignoring all of the other clients and the looks they sent your way. Tamaki was by himself, staring out a window with a pleased, yet thoughtful expression on his face.

You giggle and lean over him. "Think of the devil and she may come." His head whipped around in surprise as you plop into his lap, press you lips against his, and gently start tugging of his tie.

"I-isn't this... A... Bit f-fast?" He struggles out between kisses. You shrug with a playful "eh" and take another kiss. "P-people are... Watching."

"Let them watch. They paid to see a show, didn't they?"

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of talk about this Renee OC, because I was going to write her own story. I'm still writing it! And it's almost been 5 years! Yay!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Who's your favorite host? I bounce between a few of them because they're all just so cute and wonderful. :D


End file.
